(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable bicycle handlebar stem, particularly to a creative new design of an adjustable stem installed to hold bicycle handlebars.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The structural design of a conventional handlebar stem is based on human engineering. To suit physical characteristics of human bodies, different sizes of handlebar stems are manufactured to fit a variety of hand positions of users. Sizes of stems are distinguished by the distance between the rod and the binder clamp of the stem. Basically, the standard sizes based on the measurement are 115 mm, 135 mm and 155 mm (or 120 mm, 140 mm and 160 mm). Sizes of handlebar stems used by cyclists change in relation to difference in age and body figure. Different requirements of consumers mean that bicycle manufacturers have to produce different sizes of stems to allow consumers to choose for different kinds of bicycle assemblies. However the size of the stems is fixed and cannot be adjusted. Therefore, manufacturers have to manufacture different stem sizes to meet customer needs. It creates huge inventories and increases molding costs. As a result, capital is tied down in inventory investment and cannot be directed for better use.